Something in the Water
by psychology vs anthropology
Summary: The Jeffersonian is throwing a ball and there's something wrong with Brennan, Angela, and Sweets. Whatever could it be? Mostly Booth/Brennan, but it has some Angela/Hodgins and Sweets/Daisy, too. Set in the middle of season 5.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of its characters.

This fic is mostly Booth/Brennan, but has some Angela/Hodgins and Sweets/Daisy, too.

Set sometime in the middle of season 5.

Something in the Water

The Jeffersonian was throwing their very own ball for all the employees that worked so very hard. Some people, such as Angela, were majorly excited that the day had finally arrived, and people like Brennan were only there because Angela dragged them along.

"C'mon Sweetie, lets just get some water." Angela said, towing Brennan to the refreshment table where Sweets and Daisy currently were. Sweets was having water whereas Daisy was drinking a glass of punch.

"Hey guys," Sweets greeted upon their arrival. "This water tastes off," He added as a side comment.

Brennan and Angela each picked up one of the pre-poured glasses of water and gulped down a fraction of it.

"You're right," Brennan said to Sweets. "There is something questionable about it."

'Hmm…' Angela thought. 'Maybe I should organize the next ball we have.'

"Hey, some party, huh?" Hodgins asked coming up towards them.

"Oh, yeah," Angela smiled seductively at him when she saw what he was wearing. 'He looks so hot in that all white tux.'

"So, um, Angela, I know were broken up and everything, but would you like to dance?"

'Hell, yeah,' She thought, but only said, "Of course".

Then Angela remembered Brennan. "Hey, Sweetie, relax and enjoy the party, okay?"

Brennan sighed. "Sure Ange."

Hodgins pulled Angela out to the dance floor and they began to sway to the beat.

"Hodgie, do you want to come home with me later tonight?" Angela asked outright after a minute of dancing.

"What? Are you okay? Why?"

"Well, because, honestly, I'm really hot for you right now, celibacy be damned."

Hodgins blinked before his face turned into a smirk. "How hot?"

"This hot," And Angela brought her mouth to his in a heated kiss. "With much more to come. Why don't we go spend some time in the Egyptian Room?"

Brennan chatted with Sweets and Daisy for a little bit when Angela went to dance.

At some point she caught Angela and Hodgins sneaking away. Angela made eye contact with her and gave her an apologetic grin that seemed to be saying 'I'm sorry that I'm ditching you like this, but I _have _to have this man. _Now_.'

Brennan sighed.

"You're pretty bored aren't you Dr. Brennan?" Daisy asked a little too cheerfully.

"Yes, I would much rather be at home writing my book."

"Hey, I forgot," Sweets said to Daisy, suddenly animated. "I left a corsage for you in the Jeffersonian break room. Let's go get it."

"Okay, bye, Dr. Brennan." Daisy said, taking time to give a worthy goodbye.

"Yeah, see you," Sweets added, pulling Daisy away towards the door in an attempt to get alone with his girlfriend. Even Brennan wasn't so clueless that she couldn't see the desire for Daisy on Sweets' face.

"Maybe I should call a cab to take me home," Brennan said to herself. "Angela is too busy to take notice of my leave."

She downed the rest of her water.

"Hey, Bones," His voice stopped her in her tracks. She'd always liked his voice, but now it sounded very arousing to her. Much too tempting.

She turned to look at him and had to swallow hard. He was wearing one of those black, James Bond type tuxes, complete of course with his trademark cocky belt buckle. His hair was slightly disheveled from the wind outside, and Brennan imagined what it would be like to run her fingers through it.

'Temperance, stop,' she scolded herself mentally, 'You look like a fool just staring at him like that.'

"Hello, Booth," she said, miraculously managing to control her voice. "You look good in that tuxedo. It shows off how symmetrical you are much better than your normal suits."

"Thanks, Bones," He flashed her his charm smile, causing her pulse to race even more than usual when he was around her. "You want to dance?"

"I was actually about to call a cab to take me home," she admitted. "Angela forced me to attend."

"No, Bones," he complained. "How about one dance, and then I will drive you back to your apartment, myself. No need to waste money on a cab, no matter how rich you are."

How could she refuse that face? "Okay, one dance, but then I really do want to leave."

He smiled. "Deal,"

Just as the song was changing to something slow, was when he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

'This is not good,' Brennan thought. 'I have to dance very close to him while I'm already so aware of him. What is wrong with me tonight?'

Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and she hesitantly locked her arms around his neck.

Brennan licked her lips. Whether it was due to his nearness or the heat radiating off him in waves, she wasn't sure.

She hadn't even realized that the song had ended or that she had pressed herself more firmly against his body or that her face was buried in his neck, her arms playing with the hair at his nape.

'Damn, he smells amazing,' she thought as she inhaled his scent.

"Bones, did you want to go home? I can take you." He said, making no move to pry her off of him.

'I can think of quite a few places you can take me. Against a wall, on my desk, in the shower, the interrogation room' she listed in her head, but only said out loud "Okay, you can take me now."

Brennan, unwillingly, peeled herself away from his body, causing her to get a few knowing glances from some of the Jeffersonian employees.

Her breath hitched when he put his hand on the small of her back to guide her out the door. 'He does this _all_ the time! Why is it affecting me so much _now_?'

Booth had tried to make casual conversation on the way to her apartment but Brennan wasn't really listening. His close proximity was driving her insane and she didn't know why. All she knew was that she wanted him bad. Real bad.

'Maybe I should seduce him,' she thought. 'I'll just invite him in and try to be as subtly seductive and arousing as I can.'

"Bones, are you okay?" He finally asked.

"What?" Had he just asked her something?

He looked at her in concern. "Well, you've been kind of out of it the whole ride."

"Oh, I'm just thinking about my book." She lied, knowing Booth would realize it but wouldn't call her on it.

"Here we are," Booth muttered pulling up to her apartment building.

"I'm sorry," she bit her lip. "You had to leave the ball early, too."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled another charm smile at her. "I really only went for you. I didn't think you'd have much fun."

She beamed at him while her heart pounded at what she was about to do. "You want to come in for a while?"

"Sure, I guess."

They made their way to her front door. She quickly unlocked it and ushered him in. When he wasn't looking she turned her cell phone on silent, not wanting anything to interrupt them if her plan succeeded.

"Booth?" Brennan asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Yeah?" He wasn't looking at her, but her CD collection when he answered.

Her entire body went hot and flushed. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, turning to look at her. "You still don't have a TV, so that option is out. What would you like to do?"

'I would like to have you in as many different ways and places as I can.' She thought, but actually said. "My father brought over a few board games for when he visits. I have Trivial Pursuit, Monopoly, Life, and Yahtzee."

"Your choice." He smiled a very Boothy smile. Couldn't he see what he was doing to her?

She walked over to the cabinet of games with an extra swing to her hips that she hoped he had taken notice of.

Just as she was about to choose a game she became acutely aware of his breath on her neck as he looked at the games over her shoulder, right behind her.

Unable to help her reaction, she arched against him and moaned in a very mewling, kittenish way.

So much for being subtle.

Booth was completely shocked at her actions to say the least. He had realized that she had been acting funny, but didn't even consider the notion that it was him driving his Bones crazy.

If she found out that he considered her to be his he knew that she would slug him, but he was in love with her for crying out loud! Deeply and desperately in love, even.

"Bones," his voice sounded husky. "What are you doing?"

"Well, now," she groaned, moving her hips rhythmically against him. "I'm trying to get you to have sex with me."

"Stop it, Bones." He grabbed her hips and twisted her to face him. He seriously needed her badly, but he wasn't going to have any sort of sexual relations with her if she didn't feel the same way about him that he felt about her.

"Your lips say no, but your body disagrees." She motioned towards the tent in his pants that had appeared in a matter of seconds.

She brought her mouth up to his and gave him the hottest kiss he had ever experienced, ten times better than their kiss under the mistletoe that one Christmas.

Somehow he managed to push her away.

"Booth," Brennan complained, almost whined. "Please."

"Why?" He demanded. "Why do you want me all of a sudden, Bones? Are you just trying to relieve some _biological urges_?"

She frowned. "That is partially true. I do want to relieve biological urges with you, only I don't really want it to be about that. I want you to show me how to break the laws of physics. And it's not all of a sudden, Booth. I've always wanted you, I had just never acted on it."

Booth smiled, satisfied with her declaration of wanting to _break the laws of physics_ with him, his eyes full of love and elation.

Booth brought his mouth back to hers and whispered against her lips. "I love you, baby."

"Don't call me baby," she muttered, dragging him in the direction of her bedroom. "You'd better be screaming '_I love you, Bones'_ while you're under me tonight."

He laughed against her mouth. "What makes you think that you get to be on top?"

"Hopefully, we'll have enough time for both of us to be on top," she said, pulling her mouth away to remove her dress, dropping it in the doorway of her room.

Booth nearly had a stroke when he saw her in her silky, black underwear.

"Now," She grinned. "Why don't we work on those clothes of yours. I imagine its getting pretty hot in here."

Booth grinned sexily. "Why, yes it _is_ hot in here."

"And, by the way," Brennan said breathly, as she started helping him remove his clothes. "I love you, too."

The next day, Cam was in the forensics platform when Daisy was walking out.

"Ms. Wick, where are you going?" Cam asked. "And why are you wearing your dress from last night?"

"Oh, Dr. Soroyan," Daisy said, sheepishly. "I spilled some chemicals on what I wore today and I left my dress in the break room last night because I had a spare change of clothes. I'll be back later."

'Yeah, right,' Cam thought. 'You were probably in the building having sex with Sweets somewhere. I'm not stupid. I saw him leaving ten minutes ago."

Just as soon as Daisy left, Angela appeared with Hodgins trailing behind her.

Hodgins gave Angela a brief peck on the lips before parting ways with the two women on the platform.

"You're together again?" Cam guessed.

Angela licked her lips. "Oh, most definitely."

"Well, I'm happy for you," Cam said. "Just try to stop jumping each other in the workplace."

"I can't promise you that," Angela grinned.

Out of the corner of her eye Cam saw Brennan and Booth go into Brennan's office, and she automatically turned to look at the pair.

Once inside the room, Brennan tugged Booth forward by the lapels of his jacket and crushed her mouth to his. Booth pulled away from her so he could close the blinds, shielding them from watching eyes.

"Apparently, Bren and her hot, FBI guy can't promise that, either." Angela squealed. "She has definitely got some explaining to dish out."

Cam laughed. "First you and Hodgins, then Sweets and Daisy, and now Booth and Dr. Brennan? There must have been something in the punch last night."

"The water, actually," Mr. Nigel Murray said, walking up to them.

"What?" Cam frowned.

"A lot of people were complaining that the water tasted strange last night," he explained. "So I took a sample and had it analyzed. Someone spiked the water with love and sex hormones."

"Well, that explains why Bren's all over the hot FBI guy. I'm pretty sure she had an entire glass." Angela grinned.

"That also explains you and Hodgins, and Sweets and Daisy," Cam smirked. "Not to mention our caterer, Chef Gordon Gordon leaving with Caroline Julian last night."

This was my first fic so I would be more than happy if you would hit that review button.


End file.
